The Circle of the Light
by Soul-dust
Summary: -Dead fic- The weight of the world lies on their young shoulder, to save it from the Dark. Young yet ageless, innocent yet wise. throught their immortal bonds came love, through love, came hate, and through hate, the Dark came rising in.
1. The Discovering

Hello, I don't own anything that you recognise. Haven and Max and other names are mine! I have a little competition held for those who belong to Light, and those who belong to the Dark, answer my questions and tell me which side you are on, and see which side wins in the end! Please Review! The Circle of the Light.

**Soul_will_be_dust******

Part one: The Discovering.                                     

"Havenie! Where are you going? You are still an invalid!" a tall, dark haired boy yelled at the girl at the door. "It's freezing out there, _and stormy, you'll be BURIED in all that hideous snow!" _

Havenie leaned on the door, and turned to look at Leonard, and said helplessly: "But, you don't understand Leo, I can sense the Dark! It's coming! I've got to go to Frank's place! We've got to get Max safely into our house before the Dark finds him. He is the Last of the Old Ones, without him, our circle that we have being building for so long would be broken, and never again shall peace come on earth!" 

Leo was irritated by her speech, he shouted impatiently: "Oh, Circle of the Old Ones, Max, this and that. So you are going to risk your life for them? Well, how nice. Do you ever think about yourself, or me?" 

Havenie was shocked to hear the raging emotion he is trying to hide, she whispered fearfully: "Leo! What is the matter with you? You've never lost your temper over a small thing like this before! Anyway, I do think about you, you are the one I care most about, apart from Mum and Dad."

"I don't care what you says. Mum and Dad has given the responsibility of looking after you to me before they passed away, and I'm not going to let you get out of this house without taking me with you!" Leo was furious.

"No. I can't take you with me." Havenie answered him sadly.

"Well then. I'm not going to let you go alone! You'll be killed by the storm!"

Havenie took a deep breath, and said slowly: "Leo, you've forgotten who I am. Remember, I can't be killed. It is only a matter of being reborn with all my memories again. I won't mentally die ever! It is not that I don't want you to come, it is because that you're not an Old One. You will not be able to survive the terrible force of the Dark when it is at the high peak of its power. Your mind will be doomed by the pressure of Coldness and Evil."

Leo gazed at Havenie's wise face, he sighed. He knew that she was right, and he knew that he can't stop her. _I don't stand a chance. _Leo thought dully._ I wish Frank was here. _Suddenly, it clicked._ That's it! Frank Dawson! I can ask him to come so she doesn't have to risk the journey to his house!_ "Fine." Leo said sternly, almost in a demanding voice. "But, ask Frank to come here."

                                                     *

At the other side of the town, Max, a boy of 15 is frowning at the stormy night, mesmerised. 

The door creaked open, and his big brother walked in, "Hey up, rebel!"

He smiled at the nick name for Max. He is the real rebel of the family, and the most handsome son. Max plays lots instruments and pretty good at every subject, from the possible exception of Food Tech, Max was never even a half decent chef. Their parents have high hopes for his future. Though nothing compared to John, of course. John is due to go to Cambridge soon, having achieved 6As in his A-levels. But Max defied his parent's hopes, saying that he does not care about following John's foot step, and wants to go to an Art College. Max and John are good friends, but the only thing they have in common seems to be their taste of music, and friends-Haven. John loves her greatly, with an affection he always said to be "she is like a little sister to me", but both John and Max knows better. John never loved anyone, not like this, and he is confused about it. And Max also knows, Haven look up to John as an impressive figure, so comforting, and always there. 

"Mm? Oh hi John." Max mumbled dismissively.

"Cheer up old buddy. The weather's not that bad. At least _you_ don't have to go to school in it, like _me_, alas for the poor old Six Former!" John grumbled to his brother.

Max raised an eyebrow at John, and replied bemusedly: "Since when did the school loving John started to regret going to school? I thought you liked going to school in all weathers!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, don't do that wise man expression on me. I _am allowed to dislike school in a terrible stormy weather if I want to!" John growled half jokingly at Max while shaking his head like a dog._

"Hey, stop that John!" Max squeaked indignantly, as his brother send a shower of water down Max's head. 

"That wakes you up. Trying to make that into a painting by staring at it?" John laughed at him, but on seeing his brother's strange expression, he quickly said: "What's up?"

"_That!" Max pointed at the storm, "is what's up. It seemed to be different to other storms we had. It's creepy. Somehow, it reminds me of Coldness and Evil." He shuddered at the thought of cold._

John peered at the booming sky. _It is a little odd._ John wondered. _Usually storms don't last that long, nor does it behave so wildly and violently. Oh dear, I'm getting infected by Max's stupid imagination!_

 "Huh? Who says? It seems alright to me. It is December after all." John lied deliberately, hoping that it sounded much more confident then he felt.

"Mmn, I guess so." _I hope so, rather._ Max added silently to himself. _Or else…what? I've been feeling weighed down all day, it is as if the heavy snow wanted me to be dragged down in to a bottomless black pit, where no living things dwelt. But why would they want to do that? _

John looked at his younger brother's pensive face; it is handsome and smooth, clear soft blue eyes now with a lonesome and melancholy glint in them, shielded by a pair of silver framed glasses, where there usually lies the mischievous light. Long straight brown hair flowing across his forehead with the breeze. All their parent's good feature is assembled in this one son; not a single flaw to be found any where. _But why is he always sad? Why so unfathomable and uncommunicative?_ John thought to himself. No one has Max ever talked to about his feelings save Havenie, and no one understood him better than Havenie, not even his parents. She alone can light his whole face up with a happy glow, add the mischievous glint in his eyes. _And then again, John thought bemusedly, __whenever Haven's sad, she comes to me…_

                                                      *

"Frank, we've got to safe Max from the Dark. He does not yet know who he is, nor does he have the gift of _Cuithyëanná _yet. He has no defence against the Rising Darkness." Haven explained to Frank urgently.

"I know, Haven. But how to get him to your place would be a problem. You are too weak to go. Even though you are the best person for this job, as his best friend. But another journey in a storm of Dark will cripple you, and possibly drain you. Now the Light can't fight Dark and protect Max without its Lady can it?" Frank smiled kindly at the 14 years old yet ageless girl in front of him.

"Yes Frank. But the Lion is caring for my health, and looking after me beautifully. I'm much stronger already…" 

"The Lion? Oh of course. Fine lad he is. Very devoted to you, no brother can be more caring or understanding or loving than our Lion of the Light. But we really can't afford to have you reborn again. Last time this happened, it proved disastrous, you were nearly killed in childhood in that tragic car crash which wiped out Mr and Mrs Londeste. I wonder, hmm…" Frank suddenly had an idea. _The Lion can come with me to fetch Max, since he and John are good friends. _

"What are you thinking? Frank?" Haven softly asked him.

"I was just wondering, that young Leo can come with me to fetch Max here, for he at least knows them quite well. And I WILL protect his mind!" Frank quickly added before she could say any thing.

"That is the most brilliant idea you've had all day Frank! Just look after both of them will you? Especially Max, he is much more Vulnerable, for the Dark is seeking to destroy him. But both of them are very precious to me. To lose any of them will be a unbearable loss."

"Don't worry, Lady of the Light. I will protect them." Frank bowed to her before leaving the room.

Haven sat silently on the couch, pondering her decisions. Her dark pupils looking into something far, far away. A small frown crept upon her face; she seems to have remembered something, something important to do with a prophecy concerning Max and the Dark side. _What was it? _It glimmered and flickered, but she had no time to grasp at it firmly as a knock on the door brought her into reality, so it wavered and went out. She blew out a long sigh and said softly: "Do come in."

"What's wrong Havenie? Why do you need to see Max at this time? Can't it wait? Or can't you phone him or something?" Leo appeared in he doorway with Frank, grunting to Haven as they sat down.

"Oh Leo. It is very important that we, me and Frank, that we get Max here as soon as possible. You know how important it is. So I was just wondering if…"

"No Haven! How many times do I have to tell you that you are _not going outside in this weather?" Leo interrupted hastily as he thought he knew what Haven was going to say._

"My dear Leo." Haven smiled to Frank, "Frank, look how much he cared for his baby sister!" and Frank nodded knowingly. Turning back to Leo, she smiled again. "My dearest big brother, who said I'm going to go outside?"

Puzzled, Leo looked inquiringly into Haven and Frank's ancient eyes. 

"My lad," Frank replied in a bemused tone. "We are going to ask a favour from you."

*

_…_

_The earth is shaking below me, evil advancing towards our only haven of goodness and purity, our heaven, our home. My friend is trapped! She is in there and I'm out here. I'm a fool… _

_The sky has gone dark. And what is that I hear? Hooves? _

_…_

  
"Max? _Max!" John is shaking him, trying to wake him up. When did he fell asleep? But his eyes are still open! _

"Max? What is wrong? Max can you hear me? Come on, Leo and Mr Dawson is waiting down stairs! Max?" John felt the panic travel through his marrow in waves of attack: what has happened to Max? His eyes, once so clear, like springs under the silver starlight, now like water under ice, that had never seen the light of the day.

_…_

_My only friend, hear her calling my name in anguish. Oh my sorrow…_

_And what are those hooves, louder and louder they come, like thunder, like rolling of boulders, like, like…like the Rising of Darkness, like Evil running free…_

_Nearer and nearer they come, a shadow spreading across troubled lands, lands of my fathers, and their fathers, and their fathers…_

_My friend…Haven! Hear my prayers, be safe, be safe in our heaven. Be brave…_

_I'll fight them to their death, you'll see…_

_Oh the sorrow_

_…_

  
"Oh for heaven's sake, MAX!" every minute John is feeling more and more frightened. _Should I go and find Mr Dawson? Leo? But what can they do? Helplessly, he smacked his brother's head, trying to wake him up. But that didn't seems to have had any effect at all. He merely grunted and carried on. _

_…_

_I see them! Riders in Black, their cloaks flowing out behind them as they sped towards me. Dust. Shadows…_

_They stops, one of them got down, he spoke:_

"_Max Belegar?"_

"_Yes?"__ I coldly replied. Haven has taught me not to panic when things like this happen. Oh my friend, I wonder what is happening to her now. How will she defend herself? _

"_Manners, Belegar. You are not one of the Masters yet! " ___

_A smack he gave me, but for what? Masters? What Masters? But that did hurt…_

_You wait Black Rider, I can strike back, and I will_

…

  
"Max. Please, what can I do? What can I do!" 

Suddenly, Max reached out a fist, and struck John in the stomach. "Whoa! Take it easy boy, I was merely trying to…" but John never had the chance to finish. Max stood up and thumped John on the shoulder, so sudden was the move that John, tall and strong as he is, was taken by surprise and thrown onto the ground. He looked up to Max, he seemed to be changed, not a quiet boy as he used to be, but an almighty tall figure, terrible and powerful to behold, and a glimmering aura surrounded him. 

_…_

_His sword has no use against my deadly fists. Look how he cowards down onto the ground, bowing his head! He looks up to me in awe; I shall make him feel ashamed of himself: _

"I'm too powerful for you, weakling."__

_…_

_What is that, trickling down my face? Blood…my blood? You vile creature! Hear me? Take that…and that…and this one right in your face…_

_…_

  
Max looked down at John, without recognising his brother, and said in a deep, almighty voice: "_Sî ash nazgû a tur, llianwych!" Blow by blow his fist landed on John, as John cried out in fear: "Max! What's got into you? What the hell are you saying? Mr Dawson? Leo? Help me!" _

Footsteps… and then Leo and Frank appeared in the doorway, both looked dumbstruck at the sigh in front of them. A crazy, glassy eyed Max, sweating, grunting, fighting violently with a badly beaten John, who is occasionally striking back to defend himself. 

"Max, stop that immediately!" Frank shouted demandingly, Leo pinned Max still, while Frank gazed into Max's eyes deeply.

_…_

"_Fight! You coward! Why do you stop?"_

_…_

"_You cowardly demons! How dare you attack me from the behind? Come! Fight with me! Man to Man! _"

How could he? Finds more fellows to pin me down so that he can kill me with one neat blow? What sadness…my doom is to be tricked by a group of cowards. My friend…Haven…forgive me for not rescuing you. I won't be able to make it

_…_

  
"He is visited it seems. Leo, remember to tell your sister this, that Turin has tempted him, and he was one step ahead already." He looked across to Leo, and Leo nodded gravely. Turning back to the still fighting Max, he uttered these words: "_Turin, aché sílianos a duchétra, curranu unum âshnaëglué! Max, heámentusiéfu, alianun guoton sî lomi tusa liatos." Frank uttered these words as if speaking a chant, a spell, and Max slumped back onto his bed, and closed his eyes as if gone into a deep slumber. _

Hearing the alien language, John was reminded of what Max said to him. They do sound very similar. "Mr Dawson? What language is that?"

Frank looked at John very quickly, and Leo glanced at John worriedly. John was suddenly frightened, for the whole seemed to have gone dark, the air tingling and thick with suspicion and an awareness of intense concentration, there was a smell of metallic dust. He crouched down under the tension, suddenly felt like a little boy, despite his 6ft 3in height.

 "Stand up boy." Frank looked at him with a severe gravity, and continued: "There will be a time when all will seem clear to you. But the time has not yet arrived, nor the right person for explanation. You see, everyone's life falls inevitably into the same pattern, the pattern by which our universe evolves around. Each universe has its own pattern. No one call alters it. Prophecies are made about your brother, therefore he shall have to follow it, it's his destiny, or if you like, one crucial thread in the massive pattern of the universe. You too, John, you too have a prophecy surrounding you. But only the Lady of Light and the Lady of Dark, and the Lord of Nature knows it. All I know is it's a curious one. I would have liked to know it in detail, but I shall not ask her, instead, I awaits the day when I shall be granted that knowledge. For all should follow the flow of the pattern and build up the steps of their way up to the goal. One step towards achieving your goal would be to know about…what you have just asked me. But the first step would be Learning, about virtues of Patience and Silent Understanding, and Obedience, which shall be needed very often from you, in order to save many people's lives. And when you have been tested as worthy of the very knowledge that you wants, She will tell you, I hope you will not be kept in the dark for too long."

"She? Who is She?"

"Ah. That will be another thing that you'll learn from her, soon I hope." Frank sighed heavily and gazed at the form of a tall, sleeping Max. "Meanwhile, we have to figure out a way to carry this young man back to Leo's place, he's got some Learning to do before it's too late. And John," turning to the young man, Frank suddenly smiled: "I don't think she will keep you curious much longer."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There, the first chapter.

**Competition Questions:**

**a)  What does She tell John?    [30pt]**

**b)  How does John react to this?   [20pt]**

**c)  What does She tell Max?   [30pt]**

**d)  Who is Turin?   [10pt]**

I hope you have all enjoyed this. I shall try to update frequently, but I have a school to go to, and lots of homework! Please review with **ANY comments that you have, feel free to criticize! Also, please take part in the Competition, put your answers in your Review, and tell me what side you are on! Thanks a lot! **

Soul_will_be_dust


	2. The Learning

**I don't own anything that you can recognise that is DEFINITELY from Dark is rising!**

**Summary****: The weight of the world lies on their young shoulder, to save it from the Dark. Young yet ageless, innocent yet wise. throught their immortal bonds came love, through love, came hate, and through hate, the Dark came rising in.**

**Competition Scoreboard:**

Light:                        0

Dark:             0

**This chapter is for Uniasus, who was my first ever reviewer! Thank you so veru much Uniasus!**

THE CIRCLE OF THE LIGHT

Part two: The Learning.

The journey back to the Londeste Manor wasn't easy, the storm was blowing harder than ever, and Frank, was aligned with the double task of carrying an unconscious Max, and protecting the mortal minds of three boys, which is no easy task. But, despite all the hardships, they did eventually make it back. The sight of the unconscious form of Max sent Haven into a panic, but she was calmed down immediately by Frank.

"Lady, this is not the time to panic, it was nothing but Turin. We cannot tell what she has managed to achieve, but let us hope that Max does remember." Frank gravely pronounced it with his usual Welsh accent.

"Ah, yes, that is why I was frightened. Do you remember the Prophecy concerning Max and the Dark side? The one that I told you about, the one that I could not remember?" 

Frank frowned deeply, what if he had arrived too late, and Max and Turin has already connected? But he waited silently for Haven to carry on.

"Well I recollect it now. Just then, I had a little slumber, and Elda visited me, and told me not to forget the Prophecy of Bewitchment, to tell me that this Prophecy alone, out of all the countless other ones, is not inevitable, and can be prevented. Then I remembered that this is the right day and hour of performing the Prophecy of Bewitchment, and hoped that you could have reached him before Turin performs it."

John stood a little aloof, trembling like an aspen leaf. Then he let out a long sigh, as if resolved to take on something quite big, and said: 

"Haven, " 

She saw the strain in his face, and was grieved. What if the goal she intended to achieve involves hurting him, sacrificing him even? Could she do that? She will have to, it is her destiny. So slowly, painfully she drew a long breath, then, facing John she said softly:

"Yes John."

"Haven…" John's voice faltered, he hid his face behind those rough hands. Such big comforting hands, hands so familiar that Haven knows where every line and every callus is, having traced them countless times, as far back as she can remember. Hands that are always there, ready to catch you if you fall, to hold your hands whilst you grieve, to stroke and pat your head with pride. But now? Now to hide its owner's own face as he tries to block away the unpleasant truth. Slowly, painstakingly, John turned to Haven with a face full of longing, and whispered: "Haven, please. Tell me that what I have seen is not true. Tell me that my dear little Haven is nothing more like the Haven I have always known, nothing…supernatural. Tell me Max will wake up and be the same Max who was my little brother. Please! Tell me that!"

Those large hands cupped Haven's face, she found a pair of clear blue eyes searching, searching for the answer that lies somewhere inside Haven's dark, unfathomable eyes perhaps. Haven reached up and touched his hand, deeply grieved for what she is about to say.

"John…John, I can not tell you that. I have always been like this, only that I hid my supernatural side. Max will never be the same Max again, nor you. " 

John's hand slowly slid back, and fell limp by his side. Looking at John, Haven made a resolve, that no matter what, John deserves happiness, and free will. Yes, a little risk is worth it, and she knows him, he should make the right choice.

"I give you now two choices, you can either forget everything that has happened today, and will be immune to any other similar events that will definitely occur in the future, very frequently. But you can choose not to remember them or recognise them. I have the power to grant you this."

Frank looked intently at John, who glanced at him hesitantly. A heavy expectancy fell into the room. After a long pause, the heavy silence is broken by an almost inaudible whisper from John, who uttered these words as if pronouncing his own doom:

"What is my other choice?"

Instantly the expectancy fell away into nothingness, as if it never before existed. The whole room seemed to be glad. John heard Haven utter the smallest sigh possible, or has he imagined it? 

"Your other choice would be to remember everything that has happened today, and you will be able to recognise any other…supernatural events in the future. But I warn you, once you've made this choice, you may never come back again to this point again, where you'll be granted this choice. You'll have to carry whatever you see in your mind, and there will be heavy consequences if you let anything out. So weigh those choices carefully, we will not push you."

"What is going to happen to Max?" gazing at his younger brother's unconscious form, John asked worriedly. 

Before Haven can say anything, Frank told John: "John, your brother will never be the same again, once Haven wakes him."

"N…Never?" John gasped, lost for words.

Stroking John's arm, Haven said softly: "It's his destiny."

Blindly John clutched at Haven's hand, as if a talisman of reality, and gave her a look filled with startling emotions that should surely be impossible for any human being. Haven never in her long eternal life forgot that moment, when she would have forsaken everything just to wipe that fear, that longing, that sadness, and a hint of realisation away from John's face and eyes. She knew that her old, comforting, even loving, friendship with John will never be the same again with this knowledge in John's mind, unless John chooses to forget, of course, it can only be worse, or better. But the chances of the later is minimal, unless inside John, there are other emotions which Haven has yet not discovered, emotions that would ensure his faith in her as he always shown. And then, after that long gaze, John let go of her hand, and uttered those few broken words:

"I wish…I wish I could be able to forget all these…"

Upon hearing this, Haven swayed on the spot, fearing a fall, she clutched at the nearest hand, John's hand. _Yes, always there, ready to catch you if you fall…_ She has pictured this in her mind, but the reality of it was so large that it enveloped her, she can't stand it. She wept sadly. Their goal, the happiness of the universe has just gone, flew away like that, evaporated into thin air. She has thought John would take the other path, rather, she hoped John would, but now…

As Haven swayed and clutched John's hand, something clicked in John's mind. He suddenly realised what he has done, and how much he has hurt and disappointed his friend Haven. And at the same time, he suddenly experienced a cloud of emotion rise in his chest, an emotion quite new, yet quite familiar, he struggled to contain it. _The __John__ that _Haven___ will remember for the rest of her life will not be one who seeks peace of mind behind lies. Catching a silently weeping Haven in an enveloping embrace, John whispered in her ear in a strong, decided voice: _

"But, I know I will never choose to live in a lie."

******************************************************************

**Competition Questions:**

**a) What does she tell Max? [30pt]**

**b) How does ****Max**** react to this? [20pt]**

**c) What is the Prophecy of Bewitchment? [30pt]**

******************************************************************

**Uniasus: Very good, could have got more points with more detailed answers! Give you 10pts for a) because she tells John much more, 5pts for b), 10pts for c), yes she tells him everything, but what exactly? 10pts for d), good one! So that's a total of 35pts! Bravo! Please keep on reviewing! and please tell me, which side do you want to be on, so that I can add in your points? Thanx! The idea wasn't mine, I got it from a colleage from Harry Potter FanFics. **


	3. The Awakening

I don't own anything that you can recognise that is DEFINITELY from Dark is Rising!

**Summary: The weight of the world lies on their young shoulder, to save it from the Dark. Young yet ageless, innocent yet wise. Through their immortal bonds came love, through love, came hate, and through hate, the Dark came rising in.**

**Competition Scoreboard:**

**Light:             145**

**Dark:              0**

**We need some action from the Dark here! There's nothing wrong being the Dark! Without the Dark, there would be no Light! Everything is relative speaking!**

**_Last Chapter: __Catching a silently weeping Haven in an enveloping embrace, John whispered in her ear in a strong, decided voice: _**

_"But, I know I will never choose to live in a lie."_

********************************************************

THE CIRCLE OF THE LIGHT

Part three: The Awakening.

****

Max blinked once, twice, and slowly, painstakingly he opened his eyes. Without thinking, he muttered with an obvious annoyance:

"The Moon is too bright today. How are we suppose to sleep like this? It's even brighter than the sun!"

Turning his head to the side, he suddenly saw that he is not in his bedroom, nor even in his house! And the moon is definitely _not that bright tonight. He is, in fact, in a very well lit room, lying on a sofa. _This is exactly why I have cramps in my head, if people just dump me in a random house on a sofa!_ He thought with indignantly. __John's supposed to watch over me! Wait. This is Haven's place! Gosh, where is my brain today! Glancing to the other side, he saw Haven, weeping in his brother's embrace, an awkward looking Leo standing by the door, and a concerned looking Mr Dawson, who looked like he was about to say something. __Something's wrong. I just know it. If I could just move my head a little bit to the right…and open my mouth…_

"What's wrong Haven? Are you ok?"

Everyone turned and looked at him with an odd expression, especially John, who looked simply terrified. Haven wiped her eyes hastily, and rushed over to him:

"Max, thank goodness you are awake. You had us all worried! What happened?"

John however, continued to stare blankly at his younger brother's face.

"What John? Have I sprouted an extra head or something? Or have my eyes turned purple?"

Finally, John spoke with a strangely flat voice: "That language, Max. You used it when you were delirious. What language was that? Where did you learn it?"

"What!? You mean I spoke a different language? How can I speak in a different language when I don't even realise?"

"Because Max, the Ancient Tongue of the Light runs in your blood. It is your heritage."

To everyone's surprise, Haven replied to this with a disturbing calmness, like the calm before a storm. "Frank, Leo and I here, are the only ones who could understand you. Frank and I because we are the same as you, the Blessings of the Old World runs in our bloods. Leo, because he happens to be one of the precious few mortals that leaves a significant print in our deep patterns. It was in his blood too."

Max stared at her as if she has finally gone out of her minds. 

_She's raving mad that one! What's she on about? The Light? The Old World? Ancient Tongue? You could almost hear__ the capital letters on each of them. Has she read too much fantasy books?_

"I am not mad Max. Nor have I been reading too much fantasy books. And yes, they are spelt with capital letters. Oh, and before you ask, I can hear what's going on in your head, now that you have Awaken." Said Haven in a bemused tone, with just the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Gaping openly at her, Max spluttered: "Why? How? When? What the? Who? Who…you? Me…Frank? Leo? Light? Telepathy?"

By now, despite the serious and alarming situation, everyone was laughing at the completely nonplussed Max, who, having no clue what's going on still, carried on ranting out questions and bits of words, haphazardly jumbled together. 

"Oh, oh! This is got to be the most hilarious sight!" gasped Haven, wiping a tear out of her eye. "Right, stop there Max, too many questions at once! I can't answer them all. The best thing to do, the thing we should do, is take you to the Hall of Memories and the Chamber of Heritage, where you can seek out the answers to all these questions."

"The Hall of…wait a minute? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes. You will understand when we get there. We leave at once, that is, Max, Frank, Leo, and I."

Uncertain of his position, John asked rather quietly: "May I come?" and winced when Haven sighed and her eyes looked into the past, where he never existed, not even once.

"John. Why do you want to? It will just hurt you more. Learning about things that you will never be a part of, things that you could never do, never have? It is an experience I don't want you to have. I have known mortals, whose minds were corrupted and used by the Dark. For their unsatisfied greed for power and immortality drove them to that edge. I don't want the same to happen to you."

Looking at Haven's sad brown eyes, John pleaded: "I need to know, Haven. I need to know what he is in for! I need to be prepared for my choice, for what I will be witnessing. Don't you understand?"

"It is against the Rules of the Light." With this, she turned to the door, leading Max out.

"Haven…please?"

Oh he looks so small, so vulnerable. He is right. He needs to be prepared for what he will undoubtedly see in the future. What unfeeling things the Light is capable of, when it comes to helping the world in general. How we didn't even blink when we sacrificed our mortal loves for our Universal goal. How…no…I can't let him see those…he shall loose faith in the Light. But if I don't show him, these things will happen again. Then, there will be no hope!

"John…promise me something?" without turning around, Haven asked him, her eyes moist as he nodded: "Don't judge the Light without seeing the Dark…"

***********************************************************

**Competition questions:**

**a) What is the Hall of Memories and the Chamber of Knowledge? [20 pts]**

**b) What does Max and John see that is good? What do they see that         **

**     is bad? [30 pts]**

**c) What will be John and Max's reactions to this? [20 pts]**

***********************************************************

**Silver on the Tree:** Thank you. I don't know about prequel, maybe? Very good for the competitions, give you full marks for a), b), and 20 pts for c). So that's a total of 70 pts to the Light! BRAVO!!!!! For c) your first answer was closer to the truth!

**Sam(Davidson):** Thanks for reading! Ah, Leo, as the Lion of the Light, is different from Merriman. Lions, in my opinion, are mortal and subject to death. Once their purpose is done, there will be no need for them on earth. It's a bit like Hawkins, you know, The Walker. For competition, same, very good! Give you full marks for a), b), c) ooh, extremely close, give you 25 pts. you will see soon how close you are! So that's 75 pts to the Light! WELL DONE!!!!!

***********************************************************

I know they are pretty short Chapters. But I want to get them out quickly, and it feels right to stop there.

Keep on reviewing!


	4. In The Hall of Memories and the Chamber ...

I don't own anything that you can recognise that is DEFINITELY from Dark is Rising by the amazing Susan Cooper!

**Summary: The weight of the world lies on their young shoulder, to save it from the Dark. Young yet ageless, innocent yet wise. Through their immortal bonds came love, through love, came hate, and through hate, the Dark came rising in.**

**Competition Scoreboard:**

**Light:             130**

**Dark:              120**

**Thank you Silver on the Tree for the balance!**

**Last Chapter: **"John…promise me something?" without turning around, Haven asked him, her eyes moist as he nodded: "Don't judge the Light without seeing the Dark… "

********************************************************

****

**THE CIRCLE OF THE LIGHT**

Part four: In The Hall of Memories and the Chamber of Heritage.

Together, they walked down the snowy paths. It was cold. So cold. The wind blew in fierce raging cries. The Dark tries to push them back, rising upon a tempest of snow.

To Max, it was the vivid image of the Black Rider, bearing down upon him with a sword of ice, so freezing cold. Maxim Belegar, we meet again. Indeed, pity you did not come to the Dark earlier, for the Dark will help you onto your road of Greatness! No matter, there is still plenty of chance for you now. Said the Black Rider in a soft, sibilant voice. I don't need you to become great Black Rider. You are from the Dark, and I'm from the Light! Max spat at the Rider. Hang on! He thought to himself, why did I say that? I don't even know what is Light or Dark, and I'm already saying I'm from Light, and not from Dark? Oh how ardently I wish for answers to this mystic puzzle!

To Frank, it was the cloud of Darkness, whispering words of coldness in his heart with the cruel voice of Dark: we shall freeze the world. Freeze the youngsterss. Freeze your heartsss. Yesss…freeze you we ssshall…

To Leo, it was like the day when his parents died. How the world went dark then, and the mountains opened, pouring red molten lava, killing all as it swept past. The earth shook beneath them, the road split, and how the trees fell, smashing into the car, crushing the front. How the little Haven wept in the back, but brought unsought warmth and protection to him.

To John, it was this intense chill in his hearts. He felt the darkness, the depression that is of Dark, but being a mere mortal, he saw nothing, save a world of raging snow. Fat flakes whirled in the sky, burying everything within their sight. He heard whispers in his head, soft, luring, but snakelike sibilant: why are you following my fine lad? Surely you don't believe all thisss? There is no Light or Dark, she is trying to trap you, and your little brother. You shall all die by her handsss. Die, FREEZE! NO! He said fiercely to the voice: you are wrong. Haven loves us, I can trust her with anything, and I will.

To Haven, it was a series of images, one after another in different times. The last Rising of Darkness, where the sky was black from the raging Dark. Corrupted men, running with a mad glint in their eyes, hatred in their hearts. No space for love, warmth, or joy. Their blackened hearts killed thousands, their own kindred from other places of the world. Mass murder, massacres, genocide. She vividly remember the day when she has to sacrifice her best friend, 3 centuries ago. A mortal girl, poor thing. She should have never allowed her to get tangled in this ruthless and unearthly War. Her last words clung in the air: Haven, thou hast to fight on without me. I forgive thee. Thou shalt not let others tread in the Path of my Doom. For we mere Mortals are not for this War. Then the shrill shriek of Turin ringing cold but clear in her ears: What is Light? What is Righteousnessss? You destroy souls of innocence, you, who are Light! You are no different to the Dark! Cruelty means I, and You! We are the same, Lady of the Light, his blood runs in us! And the high pitched laugh. How Haven hated herself then. 

"Haven?" a soft touch from Leo brought her back to reality. She realised suddenly that she has been standing still, oblivious to all, wrapped in her memories. _Ah, so none failed the test of the Dark, not even the New one and the Mortal. Turin, you have see the strength of our faith! Now you shall see the full Circle of the Light, united once for all. Soon Father, my one true Father, soon it will all be over, and I will come to you. _She shook herself mentally, and pointed out five stiff fingers. Softly, she sang into the storm. 

Years after, John could still picture the exact image then, as he noticed how her face changed as she sang in those curious alien words. Songs of her heritage. How her face became beautifully ageless, how it lit up in sheer enjoyment. A shimmer in the air caught his attention, and as he watched, the trees by the side of the road bent inwards as if in a bow, the branches fell elegantly above them, forming a natural green archway. The air in front of them shimmered, as if the air was heating up. Haven turned to John and Max, and smiled a weary smile, and said: 

"We go through here now. This Archway of Light will take us to a place outside Matter, and outside Time, to the Halls and Chambers where we write down our history, where the ones of Light will all go one day, when our tasks are complete, and our life weary. It bears facts, cruel and gentle facts. Truth hurts, doesn't it?" without waiting for the others, she turned and walked through the Archway. John and Max gasped as they saw her vanish into thin air, and Leo followed her steps, he who was there for the ceremony of every New ones of Light, some how, travelling backwards in Time. Frank gently urged them:

"The Archway will only be open for a limited amount of time, we have to hurry. She will explain on the other side. Now _go!"_

The boys tumbled in at their wake, shutting their eyes firmly and defiantly. Frank stepped in last, and closed the Arch after him. 

"_Oh Jesus…_" was the only thing the Belegars said as they stepped into a vast, majestic Hall, not very different from a Cathedral. Even the bare air of the space has a sense of overwhelming grandeur. It was by no means over decorative, simple but symbolic ornaments can be seen occasionally, in a significant spot. But otherwise, the walls are bare of any decoration. The true stone walls glinted their ancient blue grey light, radiating power. The hard floor made their footsteps echo in this huge Hall, sending shivers down their spines as it rang loud and clear in the air. Around the Hall, tapestries of pure white cotton hung from the sloping ceiling, draping over the top of the walls. Thousands of different hues of colour can be seen from the seemingly white fabric, as the sun shone onto it. Huge Gothic stain glass windows on the Walls told of battles won and battles lost. Turning back, Max saw not the Arch by which they had came through, but an arched oak Door, with heavy bronze frames, plain, deprived of any carvings or patterns, save a small Iron Circle on the tip of the Arch, quartered by a cross. Up by the front of the Hall, there was the same quartered Circle, made of crystal, though much larger and beautiful. Many runes and symbols surrounded the cross, but the Circle was bare. The curious thing is, it seems to shine from within, radiating an unearthly light.

"This is the Sign of Light." Haven said, as if reading their minds. "This is the full symbolism of Light. The crystal by which it was made, centuries and centuries ago, was extracted from the Well of Freedom and Love, far away in the Island of Light, where no Darkness can be felt. The crystal is hollow. Within the crystal, we captured the Light of Cuithyëanná, the Land of High Magic, before the Dark and the Light even existed. It is light from an untainted world where there are absolute fairness and justice, where Truth is the only thing that was present. It was a world unaffected by the heaviness and mortality of growing things, unlike now, where the world is heavy with mortal lies. The only light was the cool light of bright stars above. No pale moon nor hot sun…The crystal Sign of Light can never be destroyed."

Everyone followed Max's gaze and looked at this work of wonder. Somewhere deep within Max stirred a strong yearning for it. His heart held a sudden righteous passion, a wish for just one soft touch on the pure blessed thing. Out of nowhere, he felt this sense of protection. He is safe here.

"You feel it too then? Those of the Light do. In the time of utmost need, the Sign could be moved and brought to the place of need. Its power, so strong, will destroy whatever power there is that opposes it. But it can only be used as a last resort, for the Sign will leave after it has been used, it will come back here, a place outside Time, outside Reach, and remain for an eternity on the walls of this Hall." Again, Haven answered Max' question uncalled for. Beckoning to Max, she said in a serious and grave tone:

"Come, Max, it is the time for you to learn of your true heritage, and learn the powers you possess. You shall discover also the history of the world, the struggles of Light and Dark under the surveillance of the impassive High Magic."

She led Max into a side Chamber, with wooden floors and papered walls, candles lit around the room, making it look cosy and warm. Such a contrast to the bare, impressive Hall they just left. Rows upon rows of books stacked neatly in the shelves, a cushioned armchair sat squat in the middle of the room, by its side stood a matching table, upon it a glass of clear liquid and a clear case, containing an ancient looking book. She motioned Max to go and sit down, and called softly for Leo. In no time, Leo came and stood beside her.

"Are you ready Lion of the Light?" Haven asked calmly.

"As ready as I ever will be." Leo replied with a wry smile.

"Very well. Take my hand Leo." Haven joined hands with Leo, and together they reached towards the case with their free hand. Just before they touched its handle, Leo whispered:

"Thank you for trusting me, sister of my heart."

Haven smiled. A genuine smile that is free of worry, free of regret, free of concerns and pain. Together they grabbed hold of the handle, carefully opened it without touching the case itself, and Haven drew out book from within. Leo breathed a small sigh of relief, and stepping back, he quietly exited the Chamber.

Haven placed the book in front of Max, and told him:

"This is the Book of Cuithyëanná, where ones of the Light recorded every bit of power they know. They all possessed slightly different powers, and there are many of us. There will only be a few who possesses all of these powers, including you and me. I, because I was the first, the Founder. You, because you are the last, the Bond. Drink, and then read. When you finish the book, close it, and I shall come. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility." And without further ado, she left the room, closing the door behind her, not letting Max ask any question.

For several minutes Max stared at the book, his mind blank, digesting everything Haven said before she left. _What did she mean? I am the Bond? She is the Founder? Then that means she is ageless, one of the first who lived! Remembering what she said, he reached for the glass and drank the clear liquid. It had a strange but lovely taste, sweet and bitter at the same time. The aftertaste was mild, but it hung in his mouth for hours and hours. His mind cleared suddenly, and a strong current started to flow in his body, circulating all the way round. It spoke of raw power and knowledge, unrefined and unshaped. Curiously, he opened the book. It was ancient, made of yellow and brown cackling parchment, fragile and brittle at the edges. He gasped as he saw the picture on the first page: it was a picture of a Lady, standing on the Mountain Peak, surrounded by clouds, reaching to the Heaven. Young, yet old, pure and wise. She was clad in a shining white tunic from ages past, white sandals on her bare feet. Silver and crystal entwining branches graced her neck and arms, her long midnight dark hair swaying softly with the breeze, around it draped branches of soft green willow. Her arms are raised high above her head, and between her palms, in a ring of golden flames, is the crystal Sign of Light. Beneath the picture, a poem was inscribed in a flowing hand, as Max read the first word, he was no longer in this room. Instead, he was on the same mountain, watching Her as she made the crystal Sign of Light in a ring of flame. Out of nowhere, the voice of a girl rose above the wind, and recited in a chant like voice:_

_I am the past, present, and future,_

_I am the maker of Sign of Light._

_I am the Founder of the Earth's defence,_

_I am the fear of the Dark._

_I wrote for you, a book of Lore._

_Ancient, as old as the elements of the Earth,_

_As old as the bare rocks and stones._

_Where within is gathered the many rhymes,_

_Of our history, people, and powers._

_A book for you to learn when the Dark come rising,_

_And by the power of the Founder, the Bond, and all within,_

_The Dark shall be vanquished forever and a day._

_The Circle of the Light shall free the world of Man._

_The Lion shall remain, _

_Clinging to the earth he loved._

_The Mortal I will take with me,_

_We who are unable to part._

_The Eagle stays for a while,_

_The Silent Watcher of the Light._

_Watching over the Earth of Man,_

Sorrowing to be left behind…

…Max was again in that little cosy Chamber, staring blindly ahead, utterly speechless. He just travelled to another place, without moving one limb! _How is this possible? Is this Book magic? Remember what the girl said just then, she wrote this book! I wonder who she was? She must be another one of the Light, who has all the power! It is every power the Light have, and I shall have all these power!? But why am I believing all this? I made so much assumptions!_ He argued with himself as to whether this is real or not. A rational voice in the back of his head said to him: read the book, then you will know. Shrugging off any hesitance or suspicion, Max read on:

_I am an atom of water, earth, and air,_

_There's nowhere on earth I haven't been._

_To the high heavens I flew,_

_Joining the stars above._

_Dissolving in water I plunged down,_

Slicker than any fish in the sea.

_In the realms of Neptune I stayed for a while,_

_None is quicker than I. _

I, an atom of water, earth, and air…

…Now he is flying with the eagles into the cloudy sky, but he outstripped them, flying further and further up till the stars loomed upon him like giant shining spectres. He flew around all the constellation, Sirius, Pleiades, Andromeda, Orion…oh numerous stars and planets, he made friends with them all. Then he dived down into the big blue pond, joining the creatures below. He swam faster than any fish, deeper, breathing water as air. He saw every water creature there is, and visited every plant in the sea, the Mermaids and Nereids blushed as he swam past, hiding behind their rocks. 

And he continued in this fashion, learning about the powers, the history, the wars, and the people, he found himself in different times, encountering different member of the Light as they came into existence. But always, Haven is there. At the beginning, at every siege, in the frontier of every battleground, there is Haven. He learned how to recognise those of the Dark, and those of the Light. And finally, he came upon his birth, how there was full Moon that night…

…Then suddenly, he found himself in that squashy armchair once again, the book in front of him was turned to the last page, where an image of himself was gazing at him with sad eyes. Older and wiser looking, he was wearing a similar white tunic and sandals, standing on that same mountain. And on his wrist stood a beautiful Eagle, whose sharp amber eyes swept over the Earth. Beneath it, it was inscribed in that same flowing hand:

_He muses over the lonely Earth,_

_Silent Watcher of the Light._

_The remnant of a Dream,_

_Real once, long long ago._

***************************************************************

**Silver on the Tree:** 50pts this time! Ok, thank you soo much for transferring! I really hope you don't mind, I feel guilty now! And yes, the Light will still be in lead. Your time scale for the history they see in the Hall didn't quite reach far enough, it reaches beyond that even! I hope John will be stronger than Hawkin also! *Wink wink*

**Sam Davidson:** 60 pts! Haven is the Founder of the Light, as you can see in this Chapter, but she is also different from all the other Old Ones, I hope you can guess how. The answer lies in Question d) e) g) and h)! ****

**Competition Questions:**

a) Why is the Earth called "_The Lonely Earth" in the last poem? [10 pts]_

b) How will the Dark tries to corrupt Max after he has read the Book? And does Max waver? [15 pts]

c) Leo, John and Max will each receive a test from the High Law, what will be each one's Test, and how do they do? [10 pts for each person]

d) Who is Haven's real Father? [20 pts]

e) What is the link between Turin [Lady of the Dark] and Haven [Lady of the Light]? [25 pts]

f) How is it that Leo was present when each of the Old Ones are admitted to the Circle when he does not exist physically? [30 pts]

g) _"Within the crystal, we captured the Light of Cuithyëanná, the Land of High Magic, before the Dark and the Light even existed."_

How is this possible for the Sign of Light, which was made by the Lady who wrote the Book Cuithyëanná, a record of the powers of all the ones of Light, to capture the Light of the Land of High Magic when Dark or Light does not exist yet?__

h) Who is _She? The Lady who wrote the Book? [5 pts]_

Oof, loads of questions this Chapter! The plot deepens! Mwahahaha! Why did I just do that??!! Aaaanyway, Please R&R. I'm very proud of my long Chapter. I might not be updating for a while because Libraries close for Christmas, and we don't have internet at home, hopefully I will find somewhere! Also it's our school's Exam week for the next 2 weeks! Eek! *~* Let's hope I survive this one!

Love

Star_soul


End file.
